Bramble and Squirrel Songfics
by Kitkat-51398
Summary: Songs dedicated to my favorite Warriors couple! Bramblestar and Squirrelflight! Some maybe Bramble's Pov, some Squirrel's, and others both Pov. First chapter is a Skillet song. Rated T because I'm a dark person.
1. It's Not Me It's You, Bramble's POV

**_Let's get the story straight, you were a poison. You flooded through my veins, you left me broken. You tried to make me think that the blame was all on me, with the pain _**

**_you put me through and now I know that_**

**_it's not me, it's you! It's not me, it's you! Always has been you, all the lies and stupid things you say and do, it's you! It's not me, it's you! All the lies and pain you put me _**

**_through, I know that it's not me, it's you, you, you! It's not me, it's you, you!_**

I sat there at that gathering starring at our daughter, I was very confused of why she wanted to speak at the gathering but I listened. When she said she wasn't our

daughter I didn't believe it, I _couldn't_ believe it. When you told me the truth I was beyond devastated. You ripped my heart out of my chest and shattered it into so many

pieces that I thought had been mended by you, the cat I loved.

**_So here we go again the same fight we're always in, I don't care so why pretend? Wake me when your lecture ends. You tried to make me small, make me fall and it's all _**

**_your fault, with the pain you put me through._**

**_And now I know that it's not me, it's you! It's not me, it's you! Always has been you, all the lies and stupid things you say and do, it's you! It's not me, it's you! All the lies _**

**_and pain you put me through, I know that it's not me, it's you!_**

Even before then we've had our share of fights, I can't count how many anymore but after the gathering I consulted you. I demanded answers, why did you lie? Why

couldn't you trust me? Why would you do such a horrible thing? All your answers were to protect Leafpool; she was blaming her sister on our failing relationship? After

that night I hated your very existence, I never hunted, patrolled, or spoke with you after the gathering. You put me through so much pain how could I forgive you?

**_Let's get the story straight, you were a poison flooding through my veins. You're driving me insane. And now you're gone away, I'm no longer choking from the pain you _**

**_put me through. And now I know that It's not me, it's you, you! It's not me, it's you! Always has been you! All the lies and stupid things you say and do, it's you! It's _**

**_not me, it's you, all the lies and pain you put me through, I know that it's not me, it's you, you, you! (It's not me, it's you) It's not me, it's you, you! (It's not me, it's you) _**

**_It's not me, it's you, you! (It's not me, it's you) It's not me, it's you, you (It's not me, it's you) It's not me, it's you!_**

Now, many moons after, I still feel the hurt but I never did hate you, I still love you. I made you my deputy because I felt that maybe I punished you long enough and

can trust you just a bit to be a deputy. If only you could have told me Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf weren't ours, then we could have had kits of our own. If you

would of told Leafpool you didn't want to adopt her kits then maybe I wouldn't be so broken, maybe we could still be mates.

**Note: I don't own Warriors, (I WISH THEN HOLLYLEAF WOULD BE ALIVE! D:) I don't own Skillet or the song. This song goes to their relationship WAY to much. I SHIP BramblexSquirrel SO MUCH! 3 More songfics to come! Happy shipping and WARRIOR OWN ALL OUR SOULS! Reviews please!? THEY GIVE ME CONFIDENCE! (Confidence!) **


	2. Mistake, Bramble's POV

**Mistake**

_**Now that I am thinking sober, don't you try to get no closer. I'm just gonna get in my **__**car**__** and drive, and drive. Looking in the rear view mirror, everything **_

_**is so much clearer. Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye. The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs, someone to save, to save but it don't **__**work**_

_**that way.  
**_

After I learned the truth all I could do was get away, I stopped loving you, I stopped patrolling and hunting with you. I stopped talking and looking at you. When you

tried to talk to me, hunt, or patrol with me I either ignored you or walked away before you even came over to speak. _**  
**_

_**Think you made your greatest mistake, I'm not gonna call this a break. Think you really blew it this time; think you could walk, on such a thin line. Won't be **_

_**taking your midnight calls, ignore the rocks you throw at my wall. I see it written on your face you know you made it, your greatest mistake.**_

From the sad looks I saw every once in a while I could tell you were hurt, I could tell you felt guilty and wanted to get back with me. I was just as upset, but you threw

away our love, you ruined our relationship. I wasn't going to let you back in my life._**  
**_

_**When the last straw is broken, when the last door is closing, I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around. I ain't got the time for looking back gonna let**_

_**yourself slip through the cracks. And you just keep going down, down, down. I'ma stay undercover, lay low, need some time. No one to save, to save, this **_

_**sick cycle's over babe.  
**_

What you did, lying about Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf being our kits, I knew that was the breaking point in our relationship. We've had many fights before them

but this time was different. You couldn't trust me with such vital information and that's what broke us up, _**your lies.**_

_**Think you made your greatest mistake, I'm not gonna call this a break. Think you really blew it this time; think you could walk, on such a thin line. Won't be **_

_**taking your midnight calls, ignore the rocks you throw at my wall. I see it written on your face, you know you made it, your greatest mistake.  
**_

Sometimes it makes me laugh seeing you so hurt after what happened, seeing the remorse and sorrow in your eyes. It made me feel just the slightest better that I

knew, you even cared that much of our relationship to be upset that we weren't mates anymore. _**  
**_

_**Why you lookin' at me, spittin' the same old line, tryin' to creep back, ain't no flippin' my mind. Don't you get it by now the story's over, over! Still callin'**_

_**my name outside my house I'm hittin' the switch, Watch the lights go out, watch the lights go out. I hope you ache, ache, ache, ohh, ohh. I hope you ache, **_

_**ache, ache, ohh, ohh!  
**_

Moons after Hollyleaf died, you wanted to talk to me. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and allowed you to speak. You asked for forgiveness for the hundredth time,

apologizes can't fix us anymore. You gave me a hopeful look after apologizing. I was going to let you hurt inside like you did me. There was no way in Starclan I would

be so dumb to take you back. I said a quick no and left you in the forest. That was the last we spoke.

_**Think you made your greatest mistake; I'm not gonna to call this a break. Think you really blew it this time, you think you could walk, on such a thin line.**_

_**Won't be taking your midnight **__**calls**__**, ignore the rocks you throw at my wall. I see it written on your face, you know you made it, your greatest mistake! **_

_**Oooh. Oooh**_

After I made you my deputy, I could still see some sadness in your eyes. I knew it was because you wanted us to be together again. I'm not giving in to your sadness.

I do still love you unfortunately, but I ignore that and continue on with life. You made a mistake that broke us and I'm not stupid, I will never get back with you, _**ever.**_

**Note: This song, the feels. Bramblestar is my baby! I won't let that Squirrelflight hurt him any longer! (She's actually my 4th favorite cat...) I don't own **

**Warriors, Demi Lovato, or her song Mistake. I would like to thank Ubber girl for the review and follow! Ps. I'll do Cry in another chapter. Also, this chapter **

**sounded better in my head so if the flow is off, don't kill me. REVIEWS= CONFIDENCE! **


End file.
